Motor vehicles may include more than two dozen electronic control modules to control and manage various electronic features of the vehicle. Generally, electronic control modules are attached to the vehicle with a plurality of screws or bolts. Installing the control modules, therefore, is time consuming because of time needed to attach the screws or bolts to the control module and vehicle. As the number of control modules grows in a vehicle, the time needed to install the control modules in a vehicle will also increase. Furthermore, the fasteners required to mount the control modules affects the raw material costs and weight of the vehicle. The fewer the fasteners, the lower the costs and vehicle weight.